SweetDreams
by InuYashaRox4AllEternity
Summary: Actually This Story Has Nothing To do with Sweet Dreams...Ahhhh Shucks..I had Astericks Around Sum Of the words and square brackets it doesnt show up....Oh well...Inuyasha Is Tired and Kagome Think He's Angry at Her. What Will Happen to them?


Hi Guys, It Me DragonLoverEragonLover...Sorii Been A While I will try ma best to finish ma other stori. 'HeartBrokenOnceAgain' Ma New Obbsession Is Inuyasha XD And Its Gonna Stay That Way :DD

This is Written Like A comic...I cant rite it like a novel...

Thanks To Januru For Betaing

OneShot, ---SweetDreams---

* * *

View of sky, some clouds can be seen

Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting on a cliff and Inuyasha is leaning against a tree on a cliff and Kagome is sitting beside him

Inuyasha keeps looking away from Kagome with a tired look on his face

Kagome reads the expression wrong.

Kagome: Arrgh!! What's with you!! You can look me straight in the eye again! ….You met Kikyo didn't you…?

Inuyasha: Silence

Inuyasha has fallen asleep; Kagome thinks Inuyasha is annoyed with her.

Kagome: Fine, be that way.

Kagome stands up and walks away

Kagome: Stomp Stomp

Inuyasha: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(the gang is worried, even Kagome.)

View of the sky, looks a bit dark.

Inuyasha is still at the tree on the cliff, the gang is worried, even Kagome.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stare at Kagome.

Miroku: Stare

Sango: Stare

Shippo: Stare

Kagome: (a few sweat drops are visible) …..What?

Sango: Don't you think you should go over there?

Shippo: Inuyasha been there for a looooooong time, you know.

Miroku hands Kagome a dish

Miroku: While you're there, give him something to eat

Kagome:….

Inuyasha is still leaning against the tree; his faced turned away and is still sleeping

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: zzzzzzzzz

Kagome: Oh… he's sleeping.

Inuyasha stirs and leans towards Kagome a bit and falls onto the ground before her

Kagome:!

Inuyasha still has a peaceful face and is still sleeping

Kagome: he's okay.. (Phew..!)

Inuyasha starts moving and wakes up-sits up

Inuyasha: (rubbing eyes) mmh?

Kagome presents the dish of food

Kagome: Here

Inuyasha stares hungrily at the food, then stuffs food in mouth

Inuyasha: gobble, gobble

Kagome: Stare

Inuyasha looks up, he has food clinging around his mouth

Inuyasha:?

Kagome: _he looks so funny!_

Kagome: …..

Inuyasha:?

Kagome takes out her hankies and wipes away the food on Inuyasha face.

Inuyasha:….

Kagome: bmp.bmp

Inuyasha:….Stare

Kagome…Stare

Nearby Miroku, Sango and Shippo are watching

Shippo: do you think he's going to make a move on her?

Sango: I don't thinks sooo, he's no-

Miroku face is in a dreamlike stance as he caresses Sango's butt.

Miroku:( Has a dreamy look on his face rubs, rubs)

Sango: …Why you…

The background is all dark and menacing

Shippo: uh oh... (Shippo runs behind a bush)

WHACK!!

Miroku has a red handprint on his side of his face.

Inuyasha and Kagome turn their head in the direction of the sound.

Inuyasha and Kagome:??

Bush: Rustle, Rustle

Kagome stands up and walks away

Inuyasha:?

Night time

It looks like Inuyasha and gang are staying in a nobleman's house. As usual the girls and boys are divided by a divider

Kagome is staring at the ceiling

Inuyasha is in his sleeping pose (back against the wall) but he doesn't seem like his sleeping.

Inuyasha: _what kagome did before… (_Flashback of when Kagome wiped Inuyasha face.)_…her face is just like Kikyo…Kikyo….kagome… what should I do?_

Kagome: …but he loves Kikyo, he won't forget about her….lucky

Kagome starts falling to sleep

Inuyasha looks unsettled and walks out of the door

Kagome was the first to wake up,

Kagome: _Inuyasha isn't here…_

She goes outside, Inuyasha is sitting in a cherry blossom tree, his hair is being blown by the wind and there is a vacant look on his face

Kagome: Stare

Inuyasha sniffs air wa..? Kagome??

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome starts climbing up the tree. Inuyasha watches. Kagome slip and start to fall, there's nothing that she can hold. Suddenly Inuyasha jumps down, catches her and starts climbing the tree again (more lyk jumping) (with her) Kagome is hugging Inuyasha tightly

Inuyasha:……

They're at the top of the tree Kagome is still holding on to Inuyasha

Inuyasha:….you can let go now…Kagome?

Kagome: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Inuyasha: she's asleep!

View of Kagome sleeping on Inuyasha in the tree. Blushing, Inuyasha hugs her back. Kagome smiles in her sleep


End file.
